


i'm into it

by kihovely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Raw Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, thighs overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: Things get sweaty and heated while Kihyun and Hoseok are rehearsing a new dance at the practice room.





	i'm into it

**Author's Note:**

> i have sinned, please enjoy.  
> (the title is from a song i've listened a lot to while writing this)

His heart is beating hard inside his chest, his lungs struggling for air and there are droplets of sweat falling down his forehead and neck – his white t-shirt has become a puddle and the sweatpants stick to his legs like glue.

The loud music echoes through his bones, filling up the small dance practice room, and he and the other man next to him – Kihyun – keep moving around, feet sliding across the floor and a mess of limbs here and there. He kneels down on the floor, opening and closing his legs following the rhythm of the music, and there’s Kihyun behind him, hands on his shoulders and dragging them slowly towards his throat, encircling his fingers around the sweaty, pulsing skin, and Hoseok swallows hard at the sensation. Too soon, Kihyun’s fingers are gone and Hoseok stands up, easily falling into the next round of steps, until the music ends and he collapses against the floor. It’s hot, so hot he feels his whole body burning up and there’s a feeling of blood on his throat. His chest rises and falls with each breath, as he desperately tries to suck for air.

Kihyun, standing next to him, is no better. His purplish hair is stuck to his forehead and his legs are trembling, Hoseok can notice even when they’re stuffed in those tight, ripped jeans. His head is thrown back against the mirror, eyes closed and mouth parted as he pants. The whole image goes straight to his pants.

“How long have we been in here?” Kihyun asks, slowly opening his eyes as he tries to remove the sweat from them with the back of his hand.

“A few hours, I think.” Hoseok shifts his body towards him, their arms briefly touching.

“We should head back to the dorm and shower.” He suggests, but doesn’t move one inch.

“Yeah, we should.” Hoseok doesn’t move either.

Kihyun presses a button on his phone and the music starts again. He turns around to look at Hoseok and he understands. _One more_ , he’s saying.

He tosses away his shirt in the blink of an eye, throwing it at the back of the practice room, along with their bags, and he can feel Kihyun’s stare on him, burning on his skin. He moves his hips to the music, his arms following every dance move precisely, not even missing one beat, and he has trouble breathing when he looks at the mirror and Kihyun’s shirt has disappeared as well. It shouldn’t be hot, but it is – the sweat dripping down his chest and his whole torso glimmering, his nipples hard as he wiggles his hips as well.

Well, _fuck_.

Kihyun runs his fingers through his wet hair while his feet move back and forth, and soon enough Hoseok is back on his knees, spreading his legs while Kihyun stands behind, with his hands on his shoulders. It sends shivers down Hoseok’s spine as he’s anticipating what’s coming next.

Hoseok’s head spins around like a spinning top when he feels Kihyun’s hands around his throat – he notices there’s more pressure than usual, Kihyun’s fingers digging lightly into his skin and his arteries pulsing underneath, and he feels Kihyun pressed against his back. He’s hard and panting, his reflection on the mirror as he looks at Hoseok – with his chest bare and legs spread – is of pure lust, and it sends waves of pleasure through his whole body, and Hoseok can feel both – Kihyun growing hard against his back and himself inside his pants.

The following steps to the song are long forgotten when Hoseok gets up from the floor and walks towards Kihyun, who steps back again and again until his back collides against the nearest wall. His eyes are heavy with lust, his dilated pupils made it seem as if he didn’t have an iris anymore, and his hot breath tickles Hoseok’s lips. He presses his right palm against the wall, next to Kihyun’s head, leaning over him.

There’s a spark of electricity between them that lights up when Kihyun brings his hands against Hoseok’s body, scratching his hard nipples with his nails and tracing the way down, from his chest to his abs until he grabs his hipbones, with such fierceness that catches Hoseok off guard, eliciting a low moan from the back of his throat. It triggers something inside Kihyun because the next second his arms are around his neck and pulling him into a heated kiss.

Hoseok isn’t ready for the way his stomach flips and warm liquid spreads like hot lava through it when Kihyun’s lips are on his, sucking on his lower lip and pushing his tongue past his teeth, until it becomes sloppy and wet. Hoseok can feel saliva dripping down his chin but he couldn’t care less. He presses his body against Kihyun’s, opening his legs with his knee and using it to rub Kihyun’s hard-on. The sudden friction has Kihyun moaning into his mouth and bucking his hips in a needy attempt of seeking for more.

The sounds Kihyun is making are too much for Hoseok to handle, and soon enough he’s broken the kiss and switched his attention into abusing the skin of his neck and collarbones, carefully not to leave any marks because they are idols, after all.

Kihyun’s nails sink deep into his shoulders as Hoseok keeps peppering kisses all over his, scratching his collarbones with his teeth and sucking lightly before he moves onto the next part, which happen to be Kihyun’s nipples. He hums around the hard, sensitive spot as he runs his tongue over it, feeling it grow even harder under his manoeuvres, and squeezes the other between his fingers, so they’re both getting the attention they deserve. It has Kihyun turning into a mess – high-pitched moans while asking for Hoseok not to stop. The music is still going on, but Kihyun screams louder. Hoseok would be worried if he didn’t know beforehand those rooms are soundproof.

He completely kneels down in front of the other man, his mouth at the same level of his navel, and he plays with his waistband and the button of his jeans while his tongue and lips are pressed against the hard tummy, tracing the faint curves of his abs and kissing his almost unnoticeable happy trail. Hoseok likes it – it’s like a treasure map that he has to follow to find his big and thick gift.

Kihyun groans and complains when Hoseok sucks on his hipbones instead of taking off his pants, torturing him. Staring at him from below, his nipples are still glistening with saliva and his chest rising and falling erratically as he bites down his lower lip, and he's panting heavily. Hoseok could come just by that sight.

He teases, slowly pulling the fabric down, until it reaches his feet and Kihyun takes his shoes off before he’s kicking his jeans and underwear far away. It makes him chuckle, seeing Kihyun being so eager and impatient, but it dies quickly when Kihyun grabs a fistful of his hair and shoves his cock inside his mouth. Hoseok gasps in surprise but he adjusts easily, the sudden roughness goes straight to his own, neglected cock, and he still wonders how his pants haven’t burst open with the pressure.

He lets Kihyun fuck his mouth thoroughly, enjoying the feeling of his throat being stretched with each thrust, and the weight of the other’s cock on his tongue has a naughty undertone that he loves. Even though there are tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, he feels the bubbly sensation building up on his stomach, too strong to ignore, and he opens his eyes to look at Kihyun, whose fingers are tangled on his hair to move his head as he pleases. When their eyes meet, Hoseok knows he’s gone. He moans against Kihyun’s cock as he comes untouched inside his pants, and feels Kihyun’s cock throbbing inside his mouth as well, and the hot, heavy liquid slides down his throat as he moans Hoseok’s name.

He coughs a bit, trying not to gag as he swallows what’s left on his mouth, and Kihyun’s legs give in, his butt collapsing against the floor as he tries to catch his breath.

“I can’t believe you came by just sucking me off.” He says, and Hoseok notices how he starts growing hard again by saying those words. “I wasn’t going to come in your mouth but, _God_ , Hoseok, you can’t just look at me and come with my cock inside your mouth, fuck, I’m hard again just by thinking about it.”

With a burning throat, he kisses Kihyun again, letting him taste his own cum from his tongue as he pushes it inside, and sits on the other’s lap, his new hard-on against Hoseok’s stomach.

“Rise up your butt.” Kihyun orders, and Hoseok gets on his knees, with Kihyun between his legs, and his pants and briefs are pulled down. He sighs in relief when his hardening cock is finally freed, coming inside his pants had been painfully pleasant, but he needed more.

He’s pushed onto his back, weight resting on his elbows and legs spread for Kihyun. He should feel embarrassed – he’s completely naked, exposed and panting hard, but Kihyun’s hands are on his thighs and what was even what he had to worry about.

Kihyun’s lips are glistening as he had licked them previously before he’s pressing them against the inner side of his thighs, sucking and nibbling on the skin. It’s almost unbearable, Hoseok hands roam for something to grab and he finds Kihyun’s damp, purplish hair, tugging on it more forcefully than intended when Kihyun sucks harder, probably leaving a hickey on the vast extension of his pale and smooth thighs. It has Hoseok’s cock twitching and leaking pre-cum on his stomach, already oversensitive from before and crying for some attention as Kihyun still abuses his thighs, nails scratching and teeth digging on them. Hoseok swears he can come again just by Kihyun manhandling him like that.

The warmth of his lips is suddenly gone and Hoseok whimpers, not pleased with the sudden loss, still completely submerged in a haze, but then Kihyun’s hands spread his legs even further and his tongue is again on him and – _oh_.

“Fuck, Ki.” He bucks his hips unconsciously. Kihyun’s tongue is all over his hole, shyly teasing the rim of muscles as he pretends to shove it inside. Hoseok’s legs start trembling when he feels his hole getting wetter and wetter each time, Kihyun’s saliva dripping down to the floor as he coats it rigorously. With both hands under his knees, Kihyun pulls Hoseok’s body closer and eats him out, making slurp sounds and even moaning against him.

Hoseok doesn’t think he can last any longer.

“There’s a condom in my bag.” He manages to say, silently thanking that Kihyun has stopped his actions, giving him a break.

“You carry condoms everywhere?” Kihyun asks, cocking his eyebrow and his lips curving into an amused smile. He’s so pretty that Hoseok’s heart skips a beat inside his chest.

“I always carry them when I’m going somewhere with you.” He admits, feeling his cheeks reddening. It’s not his fault that whenever he and Kihyun had some time alone they would end up fucking. Just like right now.

Kihyun doesn’t say anything, but his expression becomes heavier with lust, mischievous and dirty. Anticipation sets on his lower stomach as he watches Kihyun roll on the condom and going back between his legs.

“We don’t have any lube.” Kihyun states the obvious at the same time he’s holding Hoseok’s chin and shoving two fingers inside his mouth. Hoseok takes them gladly, soaking them with saliva and running his tongue all over the digits. He notices Kihyun’s cock twitching against his stomach, the condom sliding up a bit as he probably grew even harder.

“Just fuck me raw.”

Hoseok is not really sure how, but he manages not to come right at the spot when Kihyun’s tongue is again on his hole, this time followed by his index finger being pushed inside. The sensation is uncomfortable but not unbearable, Hoseok takes deep breaths and focuses on Kihyun’s tongue when the second finger is also shoved inside, both of them going in and out of his hole in a slow, teasing pace that has his legs turning into jelly.

“Ki, please.” He begs, opening his eyes and trying to look at what Kihyun’s doing to him, his abs flexing as if he was doing crunches. There’s something about the way Kihyun’s tongue is pressed against his pink, squelching hole while his fingers thrust into him, more erratically this time, that has Hoseok making sounds he didn’t think he was capable of. He moans Kihyun’s name, his voice coming out rather choked, as the man between his legs preps him, stretching him out nicely for his cock.

He whimpers again, his voice comes as needy and breathless – like a silent plea for Kihyun to finally fuck him.

“I could eat you out all day.” Kihyun says, fingers still deep inside Hoseok as he abuses his prostate. “You’re so pretty and take my fingers so, so well, I can’t wait to bury my cock inside instead.”

Hoseok can’t wait, too.

He grabs Kihyun by the neck and pulls him into a kiss, slow but intense, so much that he feels as if he was drunk. He would never get used to the feeling of Kihyun’s lips.

Kihyun’s fingers are small and chubby, they really don’t make up for what comes after, but Hoseok closes his eyes and hisses as he endures the pain of Kihyun pushing the tip of his cock past his hole. It hurts but once it’s sucked inside, the rest follows in smoothly.

“Fuck, Seokkie.” Kihyun tries to suppress the moan threatening to tear his throat open, but he can’t. “You’re so tight.”

Hoseok clenches around him, squeezing his muscles to tighten even more around Kihyun, engulfing his cock inside him.

He lets out a surprised gasp when Kihyun suddenly pulls out and tosses him around, pushing him on his knees but still sitting on his lap, back pressed against his chest.

“Ride me.” He says, whispering against his ear. His right hand is caressing his scalp while his lips are pressed between his shoulder blades.

Hoseok swallows hard as he moves his hips up and down, slowly at first then faster, rougher, until he’s bouncing on Kihyun’s lap and takes all of his cock with each thrust. They’re sweating again, even more than when they were dancing before and god, they are really going to need a cold shower after this.

Kihyun pushes his back so that Hoseok is lightly leaning forward and can see how his cock disappears inside of him each time; the wet, filthy sounds of skin against skin filling the room. He grabs Hoseok’s hair and pulls his head back, making him gasp in surprise as he’s suddenly thrown back, his back again pressed against his chest.

“I want you to come for me baby.” Kihyun says, kissing Hoseok’s left cheek as his hand wanders down his body, until he’s grabbing Hoseok’s cock.

“Fuck.” Hoseok whimpers when his cock finally receives the attention that so much needs. He nearly cries Kihyun’s name when he starts pumping his member at the same pace he’s bucking his hips to thrust into him, so lusciously and prettily that Hoseok has a hard time focusing on anything else.

Kihyun’s left hand, the one that isn’t busy on Hoseok’s cock, encircles his neck and he presses softly, making Hoseok gasp for air as it suddenly becomes harder to breathe.

That’s all it takes for him to come again – Kihyun hitting his prostate with each thrust, one of his hands pumping his members and the other lightly choking him. He closes his eyes and lets all the sensation wash over him, until he sees white spots through his eyelids and Kihyun whispering to his ear what a good boy he is.

He opens his eyes to see Kihyun’s still deep buried inside of him, seeking for his own release, and Hoseok turns around to face him before he’s straddling on his lap again.

He pulls Kihyun into a kiss while the movement of his hips never ceases, almost taking his cock out of him only to crash back down right after. He only needs to do it a few times before Kihyun is moaning against his mouth, screaming his name as he comes inside him, still feeling Hoseok clenching even more due to his orgasm.

He collapses on his back, trying to steady his breathing as Hoseok is still on top of him. He leans in for a short peck before he pulls out and tries to stand up, afraid his legs might give in. They’re trembling and he feels completely worn out, but is enough to gather their clothes and head later towards the car parked outside.

“Are you still up for that shower later at home?” Kihyun asks, a sly smile plastered on his face as he gets dressed. “The boys are probably already asleep.”

Hoseok is up, but he’s not sure his ass is.

“I’ll let you fuck me against the shower screen.” Kihyun whispers against his ear, leaving a short peck on his lips before he’s holding the door open.

Oh, _well_.

 

 


End file.
